


Separated

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kwami Swap, Post Reflekdoll, Two Sentence Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: With Lady Noire disarmed and Mister Bug alone, how are they supposed to use powers neither of them is familiar with if the other isn't there to guide them through it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: He laughed as he landed on the next roof, dropping into a roll and springing back to his feet facing her. Which meant he had the perfect view of a beam of light hitting her leg, then wrapping round it and yanking.

“_NO!” _Mister Bug screamed as his baton—_her_ baton—dropped sickeningly away down into the street. He charged forward, whipping her yo-yo—_his_, his yo-yo—around his body, power surging through his muscles as he launched airborne, lofting over the streets of Paris toward her—

“Chat, _no!” _she shrieked, swinging dangerously from the massive, starry horse that was galloping twenty feet over the rooftops as Space Cowboy reeled her upward. “Get clear!”

And, midair, his stomach dropped as he realized—he was fighting like Chat again. Not Bug. His first instinct was to protect her but _he _needed to survive, to be the one to make it out of this. It was _his_ power Paris needed right now, even if he felt useless without her mind.

Lassoes came for him, and he cast the yo-yo out like the blade of an urumi sword, slashing straight through each of the beams—but he didn’t know how to work momentum with the yo-yo. Felt himself falter in midair. Felt himself begin to fall toward the street.

Frantic, he cast it downward toward the baton, toward the weapon he did know, and yanked it into his waiting hand. Not claw. He jammed his finger against the button, slamming the extending baton into the ground with a _crack_, halted halfway to the ground.

Space Cowboy galloped away, cackling, his Lady in tow.

“Lucky Charm!” Mister Bug cried, tossing the yo-yo skyward and hoping Tikki would give him something he could figure out how to use. Instead, his heart collapsed as a pair of red dice dropped into his hands; not even large dice. Casino sized.

He looked up at his rapidly disappearing partner, his breathing whistling through fear-tightened airways, wondering if he could even do this without her incredible mind—this wasn’t like Reflekdoll at all, where they’d both been able to help each other pick up the intricacies of each others’ powers. With her that far away, and the baton in his hands, he couldn’t guide her through the Cataclysm any more than she could him through the Lucky Charm.

How was he supposed to save her with _dice?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 requested by [Shizuku749](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuku749/pseuds/Shizuku749)

“Hey _Cowboy!” _Mister Bug shouted through his hands.

The man… turned? Hard to tell. His body looked like a hole in the world, full of stars—made it hard to gauge depth. Also couldn’t be sure of distances—that horse was _way_ too large.

Mister Bug held his hands up to his ears. “You want my Miraculous? Bring her back right now, and you can have it!”

Space Cowboy stared at him, impassive. Lady Noire’s eyes bugged as she uselessly tried to tug her ankle free of the laser lasso—she shook her head, terrified.

The horse turned on its lead in mid-air, clopping towards him. _I could just take ‘em, _the cowboy rumbled.

“Or I could destroy them right now,” Mister Bug responded with a grin.

Space Cowboy’s head craned back. _You ain’t got the power, _he said—but he didn’t sound sure.

Mister Bug raised an eyebrow. “I’ve wielded Destruction for a year and a half straight,” he said. “Do you wanna make that bet?”

Space Cowboy brought his horse closer. _I’ll let ‘er go,_ he said, holding out his hand. _Gimme the earrings._

“Sure,” Mister Bug said, pulling his hands down from his ears and flinging the dice right over Cowboy’s head. “My Lady! The stirrup!”

The dice sailed over Space Cowboy, and he reached up, leaning back, off-balance—distracted.

Lady Noire grinned. “Cataclysm!” she cried, slamming her hand into the leather stirrup of Space Cowboy’s horse. He screamed, overbalancing, as his foot dropped straight downward past the horse’s body, carrying him over the side.

The lasso around Lady Noire’s leg fizzled, snapped, vanished, and Mister Bug flung the baton at her. She snatched it out of the air—he had to trust she’d catch herself.

He wound up, pitched the yo-yo downward, wrapped it around Space Cowboy’s body—apparently he _did_ have mass—yanking him to a stop.

Ladynoir landed on the roof next to him, grinning. “You used your head!”

“I did,” he said. “You ready to break the akuma?”

“After you,” Lady Noire bowed. “_My Lady_.”


End file.
